


Melancholy of a Rock Star

by EienNoTenshi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm so Lazy~, KAITO - BoyBand, KagaKuro - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, akafuri - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu, too many things to tag, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EienNoTenshi/pseuds/EienNoTenshi
Summary: KAITO is a well known boyband composed of five mysterious teenage boys with dark shades of hair.Two with raven black hair, another with midnight blue hair and lastly two with deep brown hair.





	Melancholy of a Rock Star

Characters to note:

KAITO

Kazuri - the lead Vocalist  
Aki - the drummer  
Izu - on the keyboard  
Tobi - on Guitar  
Ojiro - the Bassist

**Author's Note:**

> Will be uploading chapters once I got the time.


End file.
